1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine which is capable of being utilized to selectively dispense different coupons which can be redeemed for different bargains and to the method of dispensing such coupons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of coupons to promote various products and services is well known in the business community. Coupons often appear in magazines and newspapers and are offered to interested customers buying or reading the magazine or newspaper to cut out and redeem for various products or services. Obviously, the percentage of readers that specifically read and/or use such coupons is so small that the cost of printing and advertising must be critically analyzed to see if it is justified in light of the possible response. Similarly, coupons are often sent to potential customers through the mail. Business concerns spend a great amount of money and effort trying to acquire, select and refine mailing lists to insure that the benefits and response sought will be as great as possible in view of the cost of printing and postage.
For both coupons through the mail and in publications, the overall cost is usually borne by the business or organization offering the coupon. However, some businesses and organizations have employed a system which tends to reduce the cost by reducing the number of potential customers and to further defray the cost by requiring the customer to pay for the coupons. For example, a car washing business may offer a coupon book to customers for ten dollars which includes coupons which can be redeemed for a number of car washes which would otherwise cost twenty dollars. Similarly, some independent organizations have contracted with various restaurant, hotel and entertainment businesses to produce coupon books that are sold to customers who may or may not then take advantage of a large number of coupons redeemable at the contracting businesses. The coupons often include two items or services for the price of one.
The business of providing coupons can include an endless number of decisions which can result in either an effective, worthless or detrimental promotional effort. Some of these decisions must be made months or years in advance. Although many large companies and manufacturers have significant experience in the promotion and use of coupons, many smaller companies and manufacturers have neither the means nor the way to determine the most effective manner to employ coupons. Clearly, any new way to provide coupons that is more flexible, at less expense and includes a greater likelihood of positive effect can be attractive to both large and small business concerns.